


Does Anyone Care?

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Turmoil, M/M, gang-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being caught off guard, Zuko is captured, bound, and used in ways he never wanted by a group of men from the Earth Kingdom.
Kudos: 26





	Does Anyone Care?

The dart came out of nowhere, catching Zuko completely by surprise; one moment he was walking along, searching for food, and the next he felt a sharp pain in his neck, followed by nothing but darkness.

“Heh, this ones nice and young. His skin is still tight.”

“So is his ass; he feels completely unused.”

He came too slowly, and at first all he was aware of were the voices; then slowly, pain blossomed through his entire body.

“Ah!”

“Oh, he’s awake.” A hand roughly grabbed his hair that was only beginning to grow out after being sheared short, and a tongue was roughly shoved into his mouth. He tried to bite back, but the man pulled away, laughing cruelly.

As far as he could tell, there were at least three men surrounding him; one holding him down by his rope-bound hands, one by his head, and one…

He didn’t even want to think about it; he didn’t like men, not in that way, and yet he could feel the man’s cock moving inside him. It hurt, more than anything else he had ever experienced, it hurt, but underneath was a hint of something that might have been pleasure.

Wetness flooded out of him each time the man pulled out; although whether it was because of an oil they had used to make him unnaturally wet, or because he was bleeding, Zuko didn’t know. He was in no position to even know what the difference was.

Tears coursed down his cheeks from underneath the cloth blinding him to the world, soaking it but the darkness didn’t ease in the slightest.

Time and again he tried to summon the flames that were his birthright to command, but the shame, self-hatred, and pain he felt dampened them before he could summon so much as a single spark.

Then something was roughly shoved into his mouth as heat unlike anything he had ever known erupted deep inside him; it was only when he felt the man leave his body at last that he realized he had finished. Zuko had thought he knew the meaning of feeling soiled before, but now knew he had only scratched the surface.

“Go on, little boy-slut. Suck it.”

Zuko’s body wouldn’t respond; not to suck, and not to bite. All he could do was just lie there, and allow these men to keep using him for their own pleasure.

How long it lasted he had no way of knowing, only that at some point, the pain faded into a grotesque pantomime of pleasure, and he began to truly suck on the organs shoved rudely into his mouth, unable to taste anything even if they had just been inside him another way.

“Hey let him go!”

At first, Zuko thought this new voice was only a figment of his imagination; there was no way the water tribe boy would risk himself for someone like him.

“Hey! What the…!”

Maybe it was because they were sated from using Zuko, or maybe they were caught off guard, but only moments later he found himself being lifted up onto a broad shoulder and spirited away to relative safety. 

“Hey are you okay?” The ropes binding his hands fell away, and he brought them up, trying to cover his face as the blindfold was removed.

“No, don’t look.”

“Wait a minute… ZUKO?!” Sokka fell backwards onto his butt in shock.

“You… didn’t know?” He turned away.

“No, all I knew was that… Well, that doesn’t matter now.” He turned away, and for one long moment, Zuko thought he was being left there, naked and crying in the middle of the wilderness. But Sokka was just retrieving salves and bandages. “I was planning to bring you to Katara; she can use her waterbending to heal, but…”

“She hates me; she would never willingly heal someone she despises.”

  
“I know. So these will have to do. Can I touch you?”

Zuko nodded jerkily, not quite trusting Sokka, but knowing that he might die before he could find his uncle and get proper treatment if he refused. “Am I bleeding?” His voice was so soft it was barely audible as his throat threatened to close up.

“Yes, you are.” Sokka’s hands were overwhelmingly gentle as he cleaned Zuko up before bandaging cuts and scrapes, many of which he suspected were nail marks, although two or three appeared to be knife-wounds. “There’s just one thing I don’t understand; how did those men even capture you? They weren’t benders.”

His hand flew to his neck. “I don’t know; I felt a sharp stinging sensation, then there was nothing but the darkness of unconsciousness. When I came to, they were already…”

“Sounds like a blow dart with a sedative.” Sokka nodded, satisfied with the answer as he finished tying the last bandage in place, and held up a simple set of clothing common amongst the lower classes of the Earth Kingdom. “I…”

“I know.” Zuko took the clothes, his gratitude at having his body covered once more outweighing any shame he might have felt at the cheap fabric, had his shame not already left him after weeks of playing the refugee.

“Do you need anything else?” Sokka sat back on his heels, close enough to touch, far enough to give the prince his space.

“Yes, but… you can’t give it to me.” Zuko looked down at his hands, wondering if he would ever reclaim the strength of spirit needed to firebend.

“You can’t firebend right now, can you?” Sokka reached towards him, but his hand fell away before he could touch Zuko again.

“No; my emotions are too…” He broke off, shaking his head.

“I’m not a bender, so no, I cannot help you relearn how to bend.”

“That’s not what I was going to ask. What I need… is to feel like someone, anyone, actually cares…” The last word dissolved into harsh sobs as Zuko hugged his knees to his chest, and buried his face.

Sokka said nothing, he just leaned forward, and pulled Zuko into his arms, rubbing his back gently. “I have no idea what you’re feeling right now, but go ahead, cry it out.”

Slowly, Zuko unfolded himself, melting against Sokka as he cried out all the pain and shame he felt.

“Zuko…”

He raised his head, and saw they were no longer alone. “Katara… Aang… Toph…” He looked away.

“Wanna try capturing me? That always cheers you up.” Aang offered, clearly having no idea what was going on, just that he was sad and shouldn’t be.

“No; I’ve been declared an enemy of state; even if I were to capture you now, there would be no point. I no longer have a home to return to, and would get no credit for the capture.” Zuko wiped at his eyes; somehow the tears had made his emotional turmoil subside some, and while he was still distressed, it was now manageable. “Please, just help me find my Uncle.”

“I’m right here, Zuko. What happened?”

Zuko shook his head, running to Iroh the way he had always wanted to run to Ozai as a small child, but never being allowed to. “Sokka, can you…?”

“He was raped.” A hushed silence fell as every set of eyes widened. “More than once. By more than one man.”

“I don’t even like men, so why would they…?”

“For some, the thrill of conquest is the sweetest thrill of all.” Iroh used his sleeve to dry Zuko’s tears. “They probably had no other reason than that.”

“That’s disgusting.” Zuko allowed Iroh to hold him for a few minutes longer, wishing in his heart of hearts that it was Ozai. But the warmth of Iroh’s hands melted that desire away, and he knew that was a dream that was not to be. “Uncle, why are you with the Avatar?”

“You disappeared last night, Zuko. I have been looking for you for hours, and when I ran into Aang, I asked him if he had seen you.” 

“And he agreed to help you find me?” Zuko snorted in disbelief.

“The young Avatar did; the waterbender and earthbender did not.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s cheeks heated, although he did not actually blush. “Please, take me back to the cabin we are staying in.” Zuko swayed on his feet, exhaustion setting in as his emotions calmed.

“Of course.” As Iroh led him away, he looked back at Sokka, and gave him a soft smile of gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
